A Royal and Magical Heartbreak
by k2gal615
Summary: Season 1- After Bloom finds out Brandon lied to her about who he was, she returns to Earth. What if the witches never followed her and attacked Alfea instead? Better summary inside...1st Ch. FIRST FIC! RXR PLEASE I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB! I DO NOT OWN WINX!
1. IntroSummary

_It's the Day of the Royals at Red Fountain. Prior to this, Bloom met Diaspro and believes she is Icy. Bloom sees her with a picture of sorts of Brandon. Bloom attacks Diaspro. For further detail, watch Winx Club's A Royal Heartbreak_

"Stay away from Brandon!" Yelled Bloom

"Brandon? You mean that squire boy? You can have him! Ahh! The crown jewels!" Yelled Diaspro

"Diaspro!" Yelled Brandon

"You know her?" Said a surprised Bloom

"Oh Sky!" Screamed Diaspro

"Brandon?" Said Bloom, confused

"You worthless fan! His name isn't Brandon! This is Sky! Prince of Eraclyon and my beloved fiancée! Now you…"yelled Diaspro

"Bloom! Let me explain!" Yelled Sky

"You don't have to explain anything!" Cried Bloom

--------------------------------------------

"Squire get over here!" Said the King of Eraclyon, summoning Sky

"Yes your majesty?" Said Sky

"Squire?!?! Ahhhh!" Screeched Stella

-----------------------------------------------

_In Faragonda's Office_

"So Brandon and Sky switched identities before starting school?" Said Tecna

----------------------------------------------------

What if the witches didn't know Bloom went back to Earth? What if they heard about the 'attack' at Red Fountain and went to Alfea to find Bloom in her sad state? What would have happened?


	2. Chapter 1 Diaster Strikes!

**Chapter 1- Disaster Strikes!**

Bloom went back to Earth after the terrible fiasco at Red Fountain. She stayed for three days, awaking answers and a phone call from Brandon or Sky or whoever he was. He never called. Upset, she realized she must return to her studies at Alfea. But when she walked into Alfea, it looked like a tornado had struck. And it had, literally. Ms. F met Bloom at the door.

"Oh Bloom! Thank goodness!"

"Ms. F! What happened to Alfea?"

"In your absence, the witches came looking for you. At night, the witches came and destroyed much of the school. They kept asking for you. I guess they found the rest of your friends…"

"Oh no! Are they…"

"No! Goodness they are just fine. "

"Then what happened?"

"Well, since the girls' powers were diluted and no one else really heard the fight, the girls were pretty much done for. The girls couldn't understand why they needed you so the witches explained, and then just in time I might add, some of the teachers and myself caught up to the noise and were able to send them away. We just couldn't be sure whether they went after you or not. It was completely out of the question to go find you though, for it might lead them straight to you and…"

"Ms. Faragonda, why were they looking for me and where are the girls?"

"Oh Bloom, the whole school has been moved to Red Fountain until we can get the school up and running. We were able to add a temporary wing to Red Fountain for extra sleeping rooms and we will share classrooms with the boys."

"Oh dear…" she said, trying to conceal her despair, then she said "You still haven't answered my first question. Why were the witches looking for me?"

"Bloom, maybe we should talk about this some other time. Perhaps when both of us aren't stress-"

"Ms. F! I think I deserve to know!"

"You are quite right Bloom. (she pondered this for a moment) Well alright. (she continued hesitantly) Remember when we talked about Sparks, the Dragon Fire, and the Solaria Ring?"  
"Yes."

"Ok well they said they were looking for you because well, um you seem to have the Dragon Fire."

"What? How would they know that?"

"I-I-don't know, Bloom! I'm not even sure if they are right! They could be making it up, but what exactly would there be to prove by it…Bloom, I think its time you went to Red Fountain. There is nothing more to be done here. The girls already brought your belongings. I will send you back now!"

And before Bloom could say anything, she was at the entrance to Red Fountain.

_Great_, she thought, _now I'm gonna have to deal with the Prince. Ugh What am I gonna do!?!? Back at Alfea, I would have been able to avoid him. Now…ugh… At least Stella will be going through this with me_


	3. Chapter 2 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Chapter 2- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!**

Meanwhile inside Red Fountain, Stella was near tears.

"Oh girls! Brandon is here and I'm here and I don't know what to do! And then Bloom is missing and I can't even go look for her 'cause I'm so weak and I don't want those bitchy witches to find her! Oh girls we just have to find her! I don't know what to do!"

"Oh Stella, everything's gonna be ok. Bloom will come back to Alfea and Ms. F will bring her here, just like she told us she would. She'll find us, Stella." Said Flora

"Yeah, but what if those witches find her first?" cried Stella.

"Oh Stell, you worry too much! Why, Bloom is probably gonna walk in here any second." Said Musa, musically.

"Hi girls." Said a sad, familiar voice from the doorway.

"Bloom!" Stella screamed as she ran to her best friend to hug her. Just as she came around, so did the rest of the girls. "Oh I'm so glad you're here!"

"See, I told you!" yelled Musa.

"Oh Bloom, it's positively wonderful to see you again, Bloom! We were all afraid that you'd been captured!" said Tecna

"All except me! I kept telling them that we have nothing to worry about, because I believe YOU are a strong girl." Stella said as she winked. All the girls laughed.

"So how are you guys? Ms. F told me what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't there!" sighed Bloom

"Don't worry girl! We're fine. We're only sad we couldn't save Alfea." Said Musa

"Yeah, me too. Have you guys seen the boys yet?" asked Bloom

"Nope. And I hope we don't. It won't be pleasant dealing with them, huh?" said Flora, shyly.

"No, not at all. I can't believe they lied to us!" said Bloom

"Oh Bloom forget them!" said Musa.

"Musa, it's almost impossible to forget someone who had that kind of impact on your life!" stated Tecna

"Tecna! You are soooo NOT helping!" said Stella

"is there anyway we can avoid them?" asked Bloom

"Not likely. We all eat in the same place. Many of our classes will be in the rooms that follow there classes, oh and not to mention their rooms are literally right down the hall from ours." Said Tecna, matter-of-factly.

"Tecna!" yelled Musa and Flora.

"Wait, they are? Ugh Why did no one tell me this?" sighed Stella.

"We didn't want you to freak, Stell, that's why we didn't mention it. Sorry." Said Musa.

"that's ok. I just wish we didn't have to be staying-" suddenly, the girls' heard Bloom's phone ringing.

"Ugh! It's HIM!" said Bloom


	4. Chapter 3 Phone Calls, Pajamas, and TT

**Chapter 3- Phone Calls, Pajamas, and Terrible Truths **

"I'll answer it!" said Stella "Hello Bloom's phone-- no she's not available right now – goodbye Brandon or Prince Sky or whatever your name is." Click

Down the Hall

"Ugh! Stella!" Sky yelled as he threw his phone.

"Wha- what about Stella?" said Brandon, being pulled out of his daydream, most likely about Stella.

"She answered Bloom's phone and wouldn't let me talk to her! She's here, at Red Fountain, obviously. I just…don't know what to do." He said, as his body fell to his bed.

"Sky, we lied to them. What do you expect? You are engaged to a girl that's not Bloom, you've lead her on, and to top it off, you're a Prince! Most girls wouldn't be happy about that, dude. You're in so much trouble!"

"Ugh, Thanks Brandon, I think? I have to get her back. How do I do that?"

"Dude, how am I supposed to know? I lied too! Stella is my life and she won't talk to me! When we decided to lie at the beginning of the year, we didn't think this would happen or that it would get this outta hand. We shoulda told them, we told our friends but not them. We lost girls that mean a lot to us. We didn't mean to, but we did. We can't undo that, Sky."

"Brandon, where are you going with this? You just told me everything I already know! How do I get Bloom back?"

"haha Sky, the only thing I can say is, keep trying! If you love her enough, you'll never give up and you'll know the right thing to do. Only you can know."

As the girls got ready for bed, putting away their sorrows for one night, Sky walked around the school. Bloom had a nightmare about the witches and decided to go for a walk. While she was walking, she was so in a trance that she didn't even notice walking out of Red Fountain. She also didn't notice a certain someone following her once she left the building.

When she finally realized that she had left, she was in the Dark Forest and she met the witches. It wasn't hard for them to pin her down. She tried to fight them off, but on account of her not being able to sleep for the past few days and her Winx still diluted from before, she could not succeed. The witches were able to steal her Dragon Fire power. She was so weak that she fell into a trance. Just as she was falling asleep, she heard a faint scream and then saw a boy come out of nowhere and challenge the witches.

Prince Sky fought and fought, trying to stay alive and get Bloom's power back. But, being only a sophomore with no powers, he could not succeed either. He fell right beside Bloom as the witches cackled all the way to Cloud Tower.

"Bloom, it's time to get up!" yelled Musa "We're gonna be late for class!"

"Come on, sweetie. I know you're tired but – Ahhh!" yelled Flora

"what! What is it?" yelled Tecna from the next room

"Bloom isn't in her bed!" said Flora weakly


	5. Chapter 4 A Short Realization

**Chapter 4- A Short Realization**

"Oh not again!" said Tecna "I'll go talk the boys and see if they've seen her."

"ha Yeah right! They are the last people she wants to see right now!" said Musa

"Well they might have some idea where she could be. At least they could show me some places. They do know the school, you know." Said Tecna

"Fine but I won't be going with you! Oh she took her cell. Maybe I can call it!" said Stella.

"Great idea! When I get back, we can try and track it!" said Tecna

"And I'll go get Ms. F—" said Flora

"No, not yet! We don't want her to get in anymore trouble!" said Stella

"We'll meet in here in 10 minutes and if we can't find her, then will tell Ms. F, ok?" reasoned Tecna.

"Ok girls GO!" yelled Stella

"Sky if you don't get up soon, Saladin is gonna have your butt in detention for – Sky? (pulling up blankets on Sky's bed) Sky? – Timmie!" yelled Brandon.

"Yea What's up Brandon?" yelled Timmie from the next room.

"Have you seen Sky since last night?"

"No, why?"

"'Cause he's not here!"

"Oh Great! What do we do? (hears a knock at the door) maybe that's him! Open it!" yells Timmie

"Guys!"

"Tecna? What are you doing here?" asks Brandon

"We need to speak to Sky! Bloom is missing!" she said frantically

"What? So is Sky!" said Timmie

"What? Well hopefully they are together…" said Tecna "Who knows! Guess we'll have to try and track Bloom's cell."

"We'll help you look, Tecna!" said Timmie.

"First we should tell the headmasters!" said Brandon

"Right, I'll call the girl's and get them down here. We can go together." Said Tecna

"Say uh Tecna, is Stella still mad at me?" asked Brandon, afraid

"Yes she is. But I hope she can put it behind her for Bloom." Said Tecna

_TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE SO I CAN KEEP POSTING!!_

_Thx k2gal!_


	6. Chapter 5 Alone At Last?

**Chapter 5- Alone At Last?**

Sky awoke first, just as the sun was coming into the sky. He immediately realized where he was, the bump on his head and his hurt leg. But he knew he must get Bloom out of here. He couldn't remember exactly what happened the night before, just that the witches attacked the two of them. He could still see his levibike that he had hide in the trees. _Can I get to it with the leg? Maybe, but can I carry Bloom too? Doubtful. I guess I'll have to wake her up. I wonder how happy she'll be to see my face_, he said sourly. He sat up and began to call her name. She began to stir as he sat in fear of what would await.

The sounds of Sparks filled her head. Once again, she could hear her mother and father talking, then Daphne calling her. But Daphne's voice turned into someone else's voice. A familiar boy's voice. While she couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from or who the voice was, she began to recall the events from the night before in no particular order. She saw the witches, Red Fountain, the girls, and then that strange boy. Suddenly, her feeling was coming back and she could tell her back and head hurt, but everything else seemed fine. Except her eyes, for they would not open. Then, the final calling and she knew who it was and her eyes snapped open. _Brandon! My one true -- but wait, his name is Sky now and what could he possibly want with me? He has a beautiful fiancée. _The smile dancing on her mouth faded and she suddenly lost her voice.

"Oh Bloom!" he said, rather sincere "I was so worried about you! Thank God you're ok!"

"Wha-wha-what are you doing here?" she was finally able to choke out.

"I saw you leaving the school last night, Bloom. You looked sad and dazed. So I followed you." He said simply.

"Oh—ok –what happened?" she asked, afraid of the answer "and why, why can't I feel my powers?"

"Oh Bloom!" he said with a pained voice "I lost you part of the way last night and when I finally found you, the witches had attacked you and—and I think they took you're power, Bloom. I tried to fight them—but I just—wasn't strong enough." He turned his head, for he began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Bloom"

"They –took the Dragon Fire? Said Bloom almost in tears herself "It's me that isn't strong enough, not you."

"No Bloom, that's not true! That just caught you on an off day." He said, wiping his tears.

"But don't you get it, Brandon? I don't get an off day. I'm the keeper of the Dragon Fire! It was my job to protect it and I failed!"

"But Bloom it's my job to be a hero, save, and protect people and I didn't do that. Last night or when I lied to you. I'm sorry, Bloom. I have failed you."

"Brandon, I mean Sky, the lie made me very angry and I'm not happy, especially with you having a fiancée, but we can still be friends. (his mouth sort of feel at this, for he wanted more than that) But let's not focus on that now. We have to find a way out and tell the others about the attack."

"Right. Can you walk?"

"I think so. My back and neck hurts a little. How about you?"

"My leg hurts. I don't know what's wrong with it. Um can you walk my levibike over here? It's in the bushes."

As Bloom tried to get up for the first time, she wobbled a bit. But with the help of Sky, she was able to steady herself. She gave him a weak smile as a thank you, for she was trembling from his touch. It brought blissful chills up her spine, easing her pain. She realized how much she missed him and so did he. He too felt the chills.

In the niche of time, the two were able to get the levibike started and get Sky on his feet. They discovered his leg was not broken, which helped there case extremely. As they were about to leave, they tried to take out their cell phones and call their friends. But in their falls, both phones had broken. And the levibike lost a booster. It looked like it would take the pair hours to get back to Red Fountain.


	7. Chapter 6 The Assembly

**Chapter 6- The Assembly**

"ALL STUDENTS, BOTH ALFEA FAIRIES AND RED FOUNTAIN HEROS, ARE TO REPORT TO THE DINING HALL IMMEDIATELY FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT. DO NOT REPORT TO YOU'RE FIRST PERIOD CLASS."

"Alright! At least we won't be late! Or have to explain where Bloom and Sky are!" exclaimed Musa.

"Yeah but that means that our meeting with the headmasters gets delayed! Which could mean less time for--" said Brandon

"I wonder what could possibly be so important." Thought Tecna aloud.

The six had met up and shared their stories. For the present time, Stella would not talk. She just kept an angry countenance and her arms folded. Brandon continued to glance at her nervously, meeting her icy stare.

"haha cool it, Stella! You're giving Brandon one of Icy's signature looks! You'll turn into a witch in no time!" Musa looked.

"Ooooooooh Shut UP Musa! Let's just get to the dining hall!"

As the six arrived, along with the rest of the students, Saladin, Ms. F, and Griselda were on a stage. Everyone took their seats as Saladin spoke.

"Good morning all. I hope you fairies have felt right at home here at Red Fountain. It is always a pleasure to have such kind and helpful company. I hope you boys have been nice to these girls; they are well deserving." At these words, Stella looked at Brandon and he acquired a look one would only have if he was hit behind his head.

Then, Ms. F continued. "thank You Saladin. Now girls, today is a joyous day for, you see, Alfea is back on track. Everything is well and fixed at the school. Nothing a little magic couldn't fix. It wasn't as damaged as we thought. So girls, pack your bags! We're going home! The magical addition to Red Fountain will disappear at noon today so everyone must be out before than. I also I hope that you ladies will join me in thanking Saladin and the rest of Red Fountain for kindly letting us stay here until our school was finished. Red Fountain is always welcome at Alfea."

"Just as Alfea is always welcome here, Faragonda." Said Saladin "You are all dismissed. Classes are cancelled today so help the fairies prepare to leave please, boys!"

Chatter began almost instantly as all the boys and girls filled out to their respective rooms to pack or just to hang out. The six, however, made a beeline for the stage.

"Ms. Faragonda!" yelled Tecna

"What is it girls?" she asked sweetly, then she noticed a missing member and it appeared so did the others.

"Where, may I ask, is Bloom?" inquired Griselda

"And Brandon, where is Prince Sky?" shot Saladin

"That is why we came. It seems that the two are missing." Said Timmie

"Did you call them?" asked Griselda

"Yes we did everything we possibly could. We just can't find them!" stated Tecna

"Perhaps they went on a date?" offered Saladin, only half joking

"It's not like Bloom to leave without waking us up! Or at least a note!" said Stella

"Princess Stella, didn't she just leave to Earth the other day without saying goodbye?" shot Griselda

"Well yes but this is just different!" said Stella, angry

"And how is that?" asked Griselda

"Look Ms. G, Bloom wouldn't bounce like this. Her cells off, she hasn't called, something is off. I can feel it." Stated Musa

"Yeah This just isn't like her." Said Flora

"What do you propose we do, Ms. Tecna?" said Griselda

"Well I don't know! Why do you think we came to you—" exclaimed Tecna

"Look we just need you're help. We don't know how to find them." Said Flora

"I think the only thing we can do is go look for them." Said Saladin

"That is out of the question! The girls are almost powerless!" said Ms. F

"The boys will go with them. They will be alright. Just be sure to be back here in time for the magical dorms to disappear." Said Saladin, "Just bring them home."

"We'll do our best, professor!" yelled Timmie as the six headed off.


	8. Chapter 7An Unlikely Aly

**Chapter 7- An Unlikely Aly**

"I think we should spilt into pairs." Stated Brandon

"I call Riven!" yelled Stella

"Stella, you can't be serious! The guy is on the witches' side!" said a hearbroken Brandon

"Well at least he doesn't lie or help his best friend lie to my best friend!" shot back Stella

"Yo Stella! Can't you just…put that aside? Just for tonight?" asked Musa quietly

"yeah Bloom needs you right now." Added Flora

"Please Stella?" asked Brandon

"Ooooh alright! But only for Bloom!" agreed Stella

"Yeah!" said Musa

"Brandon! Timmie!" yelled a voice from the hall.

"Maybe that's Sky!" said Timmie. So they ran out to check

"Riven? What are you doing here?" asked Brandon

"I just came from Darcy." He said, trying to catch his breath

"So?" said timmie

"She broke up with me—" said Riven

"Oh …well Sorry Riven but we don't have time for that. Sky is missing and—"

"You didn't let me finish, Brandon. I know what happened to Sky and Bloom." Riven said

"Sky, how far are we from Red Fountain?" asked Bloom

"Hmm I don't know Bloom. But I think we have awhile to go. And ugh—I think I have some, er, bad news." He said as the bike started to malfunction

"Oh God what is that?" said Bloom

"ugh well the bike is malfunctioning. It's out of gas!" he yelled behind him

Sky tried to steady the bike with no luck. They were able to travel for a few more feet before the bike was finished. It threw the pair off the bike and into the trees. Neither was awake.


	9. Chapter 8 No one's to blame

**Chapter 8- No one's to blame**

"Oh my God! Those witches!" yelled Musa

"Wow Sky is really brave. And in love." Said Stella as she side glanced at Brandon

"How did we not notice her sneak out? Especially me! I'm her roommate! I'm supposed to notice her!" said a sad Flora

"Flora, it's not your fault. It's all of our faults. She's all of our friends." Said Tecna

"Sorry it took me so long to realize the right side, guys." Said Riven, quietly "And sorry to you to Musa. And Bloom for treating her the way I did. And Sky for telling him lies about her. We have to go get them."

"They could be anywhere by now." Said a disheartened Timmie. "Including with the witches." He gulped

"they would never go to that side." Said Flora. "We forgive you Riven. Do you know where they are?"

"No idea. But we gotta find them." Said Riven. "Let's go."

_Ugh now what happened? At least I can open my eyes. Wow there are three trees—oh nope just one. Ugh what to do…Oh Sky!_ "SKY! Where are you? Sky?" Bloom yelled as she tried to sit up. She heard a noise from a nearby tree. "Sky?" she asked, frightened.

"Huh? Bloom?" Sky said faintly

"Sky!" Bloom yelled as she rushed toward him. But she got up too fast and landed directly on Sky.

"Ah!" he yelped.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

"No—ah!" he cried

"Yes you are!" she said "Where does it hurt?"

"My head again." He said, shyly

"Can you get up? We have a long walk ahead of us." She stated

"No Bloom I think we should stay here for awhile. We can rest awhile."

"Well if your sure." She laid down beside him and he put his arms around her. They fell asleep like that.

_Please read and review people!!!! Please!!!!_


	10. Chapter 9 We're All Alone Together

**Chapter 9- We're all alone together…**

"BRANDON! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING!" Stella yelled. Brandon and Stella were riding together and they drove past the same tree four times now.

"Um not really." He admitted

"Ugh let me drive this thing!" She said as she got out and moved to the front.

"Uh, sure, your highness." He mumbled

"Oh what was that?" she yelled

"Nothing, your highness." He mumbled

"Brandon, what is with you?" she asked

"You're a princess. I get it. You don't want to have anything to do with me. I'm a squire. No princess would date me." He muttered. "especially one as beautiful as you."

"Oh Brandon, that's not true! I like you I do, but—No!" Stella screamed, as they rode off a cliff.

"Flora!"

"Oh, hi Ms. F. I thought maybe you were one of girls."

"You stayed behind?"

"Yeah, I don't have a partner. Besides, someone needed to stay here in case they came home. And I also need to pack their stuff."

"have you heard anything?"

"No, but I'll let you know if I do."

"Ok Flora. See you soon." Then she disappeared.

"Riven, why did you decide to tell us all this?" Musa asked her driver.

"I don't know, Musa. I guess I just wanted to make up for everything I did."

"Why did you do all of that stuff anyway?"

"I don't know. I thought Darcy liked me. I didn't know she was playing me."

"Yeah—wait. What was that?" Musa asked as she saw something in the bushes. "Stop a sec."

"Musa, it was probably just a squirrel." Riven stopped anyway and Musa ran over to the spot.

"Look!"

"Call the others,"

"Hi Tecna! It's Musa! We found something. Can you track us? Ok Great see you soon!—She's gonna call Stella and bring them to us."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- On the Way Down**

"Stella, hold on to the bike."

"Brandon! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!"

"Stella, calm down! The bike can fly. You just have to pull us up!"

"I can't do it! I'm sorry! We're gonna die!"

"NO we aren't! You can do it, Stella! Everything will be ok! I believe in you!"

"Oh Brandon! Ah ok. Can you help me?"

"Yes of course! Ready. I'll count to three and then you pull up! Ready? One, two, THREE!"

They pulled up together and suddenly they were in the air. They remained there for a few minutes, until Stella safely landed them. Then she got off the craft and so did Brandon. He hugged her. Just then, she got the phone call from Tecna.

"Hi! Oh you're coming to get us? (she frowned) No everything is fine. What? Oh No! See you soon! Bye."

"What happened?"

"Oh gosh, Brandon. It's terrible it really is. I better call Flora."

"Hello? Oh hi Stella! What's the news? Oh no! I'll go tell Ms. F!"

"Ms. F?"

"yes Flora, what is it?"

"The girls found Sky's levibike!"

"What great news!"

"No because no one was on it! The bike ran out of gas and they were thrown from it. They have looked in the vicinity. But they haven't found them yet."

"Oh dear. I better inform Saladin."

"BLOOM! SKY! WHERE ARE YOU???

SKY? BLOOM?"

"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREEVER YOU ARE!"

"PLEASE GUYS! IT'S US! YOU'RE FRIENDS!"

"What if they lost their memory?"

"STELLA!"

"Sorry! BLOOM DAWLING! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Huh? Sky do you hear that? Someone is calling us!" Bloom said as she woke up from her dream. "It's pretty far off—but it sounds like Stella!"

"Really? Help me up, Bloom?"

"Sure. STEL--" Suddenly, she felt something grab her arm. She almost felt this whiplash of a movement. And then the free arm almost banged the tree full on and her face suddenly hit something cold.


	12. Chapter 11 Ignornace is Bliss

**Chapter 11- Ignorance is Bliss **

At that moment, she was lip locked with Sky. Sky had pulled her around and jerked her into his grasp (on accident of course). He had almost broken her arm, yet he had saved her life. And she loved him for it. Heck, she even loved him even before the whole lying fiasco. She just knew he was getting married. So she pulled away first. She risked breaking both of their hearts in that moment by pulling away, stomping on his toe, slapping him in the face, and tearing away as she ran from him and called for Stella. Sky was so confused. He was confused, very sad, hurt, and a little angry. His face and toe stung like a bee on a summer's day.

"STELLA! MUSA! TECNA! I'M HERE!" yelled Bloom wiping away tears, trying to mask them as tears of joy._ I'll tell them later_, she thought,_ when we're in the comfort of Alfea._

"BLOOM!" all the girls screamed as they made contact. They hugged each other for what seemed like an hour until Riven made them break it up.

"Come on girls. We have to get back before the dorm disappears. You can hug all you want later." Riven said, in his usual monotonous tone.

"Uh what's he doing here?" Bloom asked confused.

"No he's cool, Bloom. He ditched the witches and told us where you were!" said Musa.

"Well, it didn't happen exactly—" he said, modestly

"No worries. Thanks for helping them, Riven. And I'm sorry for everything that happened between us." She said, sincerely

"No, I'm –uh—sorry. To both you and Sky." Riven mumbled. He shook there hands.

"Thanks Riven. You're accepted." Bloom said and the group giggled.

"Yeah that's all fine and dandy and everything. But we need to get back." Muttered Sky

"Sky! Wow that doesn't sound like you! What happened?" asked Tecna

"Nothing. Can I ride with you, Brandon?"

"Uh sure, but how are Stella and Bloom gonna get back?" Asked Brandon

"WALK!" said Sky as he boarded an empty levibike and left.

"Great. Well I guess the girls should fly home, except Bloom of course." Said Timmie, rationally

"You can ride with me, Bloom." Said Brandon. "See you back at Red Fountain everyone!"

And they set off.

_SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE….I HAVE FINALS THIS WEEK ____ LOL….I'LL UPDATE AGAIN SOON!-----k2gal_


	13. Chapter 12 Flying So Low

**Chapter 12- Flying So Low**

"I'm should call Flora now, girls." Said Stella as she was flying, "Wait, look at the sky! Do you see that darkness? What is that?"

"Well, we are coming out of the Dark Forest. That could explain this." Said Tecna, rather certain. Stella let it go and called Flora.

"MS. F! It's a hologram from Stella! The girls are flying home!" said Flora, excited.

"Oh no! They didn't find Bloom and sky?"

"Oh yes… they did… but… Oh Ms. F I left out part of the story! The witches took Bloom's powers last night." she said, weakly

"What? On dear… that explains so much… on no. where is Bloom now? Did she tell you this?" she asked hurriedly.

"Riven told us. She's with Brandon right now, driving back to Alfea."

"Riven? How did he know?"

"Darcy told him; they were dating. Then she broke up with him. So he told Brandon what happened to Bloom."

"Don't you mean Sky?"

"No. Sky was with Bloom this whole time. Then when everyone else came, he took a bike and left. He was really angry. I don't know what happened…"

"Well ok. Tell the girls to travel fast. And the boys! They can stay here for the night. I'll notify Saladin. We're going to need all the help we can get!"

"For what, Ms. Faragonda?"

"We're going to have to fight the witches' army."

"They have an army?"

"Well it seems they have acquired one. Look outside. It has gotten considerably dark and our weather is usually sunny and clear. That can only mean one thing." Noted a nervous Faragonda

"What could that be?" Flora asked, trying to follow. She was not one for all of this technical stuff. Tecna was good with that.

"The witches' stole Bloom's fire power, the strongest power in our dimension. With the power they can do anything. I suspect they have summoned the Army of Decay."

"What is that?" Flora asked, aghast

"It consists of all the deceased molecules from the past thousand years. They turn into dark bugs and respond to those they called them. They can not die, Flora. I think the witches' will make all the schools' fall. I will call Saladin over and then Cloud Tower. Please go and wait for the girls'!"

"Yes, Ms. F! Boy, what is going to happen to Alfea?"


	14. Chapter 13 If I Fall

**Chapter 13- If I Fall-------**_**(A.N.) Just so no one is confused….the italics in this chapter are Sky's thoughts. Ok?**_

_What the HELL was I thinking? _

"So Bloom. What's wrong with Sky?" asked Brandon, mid flight.

_I'm an effin idiot to think that Bloom would like me! She's so beautiful…she lead me on, man._

"I don't know." Said Bloom through the tears in her eyes. She could cry here because the wind would be too loud for Brandon to notice and he couldn't turn around.

_Uh I can still feel the sting of her slap. It feels like fire…man after I saved her too! Look at how she treats me…_

"Bloom, you were the last one with him. You have to know!"

_I'm such a fool. What do I do now? I can't do anything without her. I need her. _

"Brandon, please stop!"

_DAMN I almost hit that tree! I need to pay more attention to where the hell I'm driving. _

"Bloom, come on! What did you do?"

_But how can I? All I can think about is waking up holding Bloom this morning. It was wonderful. She's so amazing_

"Brandon! If I did anything…it was for his own good."

_Oh I have to pay attention. I know there's a cliff around here somewhere…_

"Did you see him? He acted like Riven back there! Worse than Riven!"

_Her hair smells so good! Her skin is always warm like the fire inside her…Man, I'm so in love with her_

"Please—leave me alone."

_But she doesn't love me. Why did I break off my engagement for a girl who I wasn't even sure loves me back… _

"Bloom—"

_Oh right, Brandon told me she loves me. Obviously he was wrong._

"He kissed me ok?" she began, as he turned off the bike and turned around to look at her with awe. "He kissed me. He kissed me so I slapped him." She said as tears covered her face and ruined her mascara. She got off the bike. "He kissed me so I slapped him and stepped on his foot with my heel." She fell to the ground. _Maybe she really does like Riven…no so not true…I'll have to ask her what the—_ "He kissed me and I love him. And I hurt him. I hurt him, Brandon! But he's with Diaspro. As much as I hate her, I could never do that to someone. I love him, Brandon! What do I do? He'll never look at me again—" She could not talk anymore. So, she just sat for a moment, filled with anxiety.

… _What the—__**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**_


	15. Chapter 14 Missing In Action

**Chapter 14- Missing In Action**

Suddenly, Bloom woke with a start. "Where am I?" She wondering, not thinking that someone might not be there to answer her.

"Bloom!" shouted about ten different spots in the room she was in. Suddenly she felt about ten different arms around her at once.

"Alright girls, calm down. Let Bloom breath. You'll get as much time as you want with her later. I promise." Said another voice, sounding almost like the Headmistress, Ms. Faragonda.

"Bloom," she said, coming into view, "You gave us all quite a scare. You're in the Nurse's Office. Brandon said you passed out on the bike. From a lack of food, it seems. But we are so glad you are ok now. The girls will fill you in, when you are ready. I have to go and speak to Saladin. Has anyone seen Sky?"

"No, Ms. F, he was on his way back to Red Fountain." Said Musa.

"Frankly, I hope he comes back just to apologize for being mean to Bloom!" said Stella, boldly.

"I think I should apologize, Stell." Said Bloom, quietly. All the adults disappeared from the room.

"Why in the world would YOU need to do that?" she asked.

"Brandon, did you tell them everything?" asked Bloom, hoping she wouldn't have to retell the story.

"Yes Bloom. I figured they need to know. You're not mad are you?"

"No. Grateful actually." Said Bloom

"So we know the story. So what?" said Stella

"Stell! He kissed me and I slapped him!" said Bloom, sad she had to remind her friend.

"Bloom, he kissed you and he has a fiancée! That's wack! Don't you go and make excuses for him!" said Musa

"She right you know. Besides, it is perfectly illogical to play with your heart like that. Stella is right; he should be apologizing to you." Jumped in Tecna.

"…Where's Flora?" asked Bloom, trying to change the subject.

"Oh Saladin brought his nephew, Helia, with so she's talking to him." Answered Timmy

"He is CUTE!" said Stella. At this remark, Brandon acquired a look of utter disgust and hatred. "Just kidding!" Stella yelled! The group laughed.

"I'm glad you all can laugh during this terrible disaster!" yelled a voice from the doorway.

"Saladin? Hi. What disaster?" asked Timmy

"PRINCE SKY IS MISSING!" he yelled

"What?" the group said

"Oh, that's right! He never returned from that little 'rescue operation'. He should have returned to Red Fountain not too longer after you, Brandon and—"

"But didn't we just come back?" said Bloom, confused.

"No, Ms. Bloom. You have been back for over five hours!" Bloom gasped.

"Yes. The boys searched the castle and its' grounds and he was no where to be found. Some came here to search Alfea, not all could come because they needed to prepare for attack, but some fairies assisited and he has not been seen. Which means, he is still in the Dark Forest! We have not notified the King and Queen yet, but I suspect they will know soon. Brandon, I think it best if you go look for him."

"You're not going alone, Brandon." Said Riven, "We'll come too."

"Thanks, guys."

"Us too, Brandon!" said Tecna.

"That's very nice of you, Tecna. But I'm afraid that is out of the question." Said a woman's voice from the doorway. "My Alfea fairies will venture to Sparks with Bloom to look for more of the Dragon Flame to relight Bloom."

"there is more of the Flame?" asked a curious Bloom

"It's hard to explain. But when the Fire that was once inside you lit Sparks, the fire did not stop burning, even though it is under sheets of ice. You must go to retrieve it."

"Yes. And since you girls seem to need protection, my nephew Helia will go with you. "


	16. Chapter 15 The Trip

**Chapter 15- The Trip**

"Hello girls. Um my name is Helia. So who knows how to drive the ship?"

"I do, Helia. But you know too, right?" said Tecna

"Oh yeah of course."

The Road to Sparks was long. Sparks was almost on the edge of the galaxy so it took about three hours to get there. Most of the girls slept. Tecna drove the ship with Helia and Bloom sat up, thinking about the events of the days she was missing. She was so sad that she hurt Sky. She wondered where he could be. She made Brandon promise he would call her if he knew anything. He had not called yet. How had they not found him?

When they landed at Sparks, everyone was nice and well rested and happy, except Tecna, Helia, and Bloom. They had some snacks before stepping off the ship. When they did leave it, they felt the cold that was now Sparks.

"This is my home planet?" Bloom asked, sounding down

"Yes, Bloom. But it only looks this way because it has been dead for so long. I'm sure it was much prettier—and warmer." Said Tecna

"Tecna! The planet is not dead! It just needs help!" said Flora, passionately, "and I tend to help it."

"She is right you know. And Sparks was once a beautiful planet. I have seen pictures." Said Helia, helpfully, "and Flora's plants would look just lovely here."

Stella giggles a little.

"What are you laughing at, Stella?"

"Oh nothing, Flora! He he" she said.

The girls changed into warming outfits and began to walk around the planet, looking for the castle.

"Too bad there are no guards around; we could ask which way the castle is!" joked Stella.

"No, this is wack. There has to be some way to find it—oh I can use my sound sensor!" exclaimed Musa

Musa used her Winx to track the castle and she found it. It wasn't that far from where they were. Unfortunately, it was covered in ice. So was going to be hard to find a way inside. They were about half way there when Stella's phone rang.

"Hello? --Brandon! This is not the time to talk about –what? Oh My God. (the girls and Helia looked at her, scared) oh no—yeah I'll tell her. Bye." Stella slowly hung up the phone, biting her lip with regret.

"Stella?" Tecna said, "What it is? What did Brandon want?"

"ugh well….ugh….they found Sky!" she said, hesitantly

"Oh That's Great!" Bloom exclaimed. "Are the boys on their way over here?"

"No." said Stella, sadly. "Bloom …umm…honey…"

"What is it, Stell. Just get it out." Said Musa, impatiently.

"Oh dear! I can't say it!" Stella yelled

"What is it? Is Sky ok?" Bloom demanded

"Bloom, Sky fell off a cliff." Stella said

"What? Why? How? Where is he?" Bloom said as she fell to the floor. "They can fix him right? What's wrong with him?"

"They think his leg is broken, but…" Stella said, stopping

"Call Brandon back, I want to talk to Sky." Said Bloom, trying to get up. Flora went down to pull her up.

"Sweetie, it's gonna be ok. You can talk to Sky. Come here." Said Flora, as she took her in her arms.

"No she can't!" screamed Stella, sadly.

"Why not, Stell?" asked Musa.

"Sky is ….Sky hasn't been awakened yet."


	17. Chapter 16 Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 16- Sleeping Beauty**

"What? What are they waiting for!" Bloom yelled "The witches to attack?"

"No Bloom. They've been trying for a half hour already. And um….he barely has a pulse. They are almost ready to call the King and Queen. But they are too afraid. Bloom…He might…die!" said Stella, sad for both her friends, Bloom and Brandon. She wished Brandon was there so she could hold him. He had sounded so sad on the phone. But now as she looked at Bloom, she was speechless. She always knew just what to say. But now, she couldn't say anything.

The other girls just looked stunned, not even touching Bloom anymore. Flora looked like she was about to cry. So Helia went straight to her. He put his arms around her. Flora looked at Musa hugging Bloom and realized she might never be able to talk to Helia again; that he could die anytime. She just began to cry. Then she realized Bloom might never have Sky again, which made her feel selfish. Then Bloom pushed Musa away.

" NO! SKY IS NOT GONNA DIE! I WON'T LET HIM! I'm gonna go save him!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Bloom," Helia said, as he let go of Flora, "It will take us hours to get back to Red Fountain, you'll never make it."

"No you won't Bloom. You won't make it, unless you let me transport you their with my Sun power." Said Stella. "I'll go with you. The rest of you guys can drive the ship back."

"I'm going, too." Said Musa, for she knew Riven was there. And she wanted some time with him.

"Do you need me, Helia, because I want to go see Timmy." Said Tecna.

"No go ahead. I'll drive the ship. And I'm sure Flora can help. Right, Flora?" and he winked at her.

Stella changed into her Winx and the girls said their goodbye's. Bloom called Brandon and told them she was coming. He sounded more than grateful. Flora and Helia boarded the ship just as the four girls got into the portal.

"SKY!" Bloom yelled the second the portal arrived. She kneeled right down next to him and began to cry.

Brandon was standing not too far away so Stella went to stand next to him. As she approached him, he turned to look at her with sad eyes, tears streaming down his face. "Oh" she muttered as she wrapped her arms around him. She began to cry as well.

Musa stepped out of the portal next. She scanned the grounds for Riven and she finally found him on the edge of the group. _Just like always, he's as far away as he can be while still in the group. _She giggled, but tried not to make her excitement seem too obvious. As she looked at him, she realized he had been starring. As soon as she looked, he said, "He's going to fine" in that familiar, monotonous, almost angry tone. As if he was trying to convince himself, even more than everyone else. She began to cry as he put his arms out to her. She ran to him and he held her closer than he ever had.

Tecna appeared last out of the portal and when she looked for Timmy, she couldn't find him. Her face fell. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and he swept her up in his arms.

"Helia?" whispered Flora, for she was always quiet.

"Yes?" he replied, almost as audible as her.

The two had been in the air for about an hour now and were surprisingly almost to Red Fountain. Flora knew that this was her only chance before everything would go down. She had only known Helia for five hours at most and she found that she was already falling for him. She just hoped it was enough time for him to like her too.

"I, uh, really ….like…pizza!" she said, nervously

"Oh…yea, me too. Maybe we could all go out for pizza after all of this crazy stuff is over." He said, sounding sad.

"Helia…I really….like you." She said, slurring the last two words.

He took his eyes off the air ahead to look at her and smile. Then he pulled her in and kissed her.

"SKY! WAKE UP!" Bloom said, crying next to him. After an hour minutes of sitting there crying and laying over his body, she finally sat up. She turned around to look at everyone staring at her. All the girls were crying and the boys were just holding them, trying to calm them. Then Bloom turned to Brandon.

"Why did you bring me here? Why am I here?" She yelled at him. Then she got up; trying to steady herself, which was hard, so Brandon put his arm out to her. But she pushed it away and continued yelling. "Why did you call me here? I can't do anything! Sky doesn't like me, remember? He hates me, (she came closer to Brandon so he let go of Stella) in fact, especially now because of what happened this morning! He'll never talk to me again. (she pounded on his chest) So you better suck it up (she hit his chest again) and call Diaspro (she pushed him) because I can't do anything (she whispered as she fell to the ground, crying)."

"Bloom, I left out part of the story."

_To all that read my story, I would like to say thank you so much! This story is far from over but I realized that I hadn't yet thanked any of you for reading this. You guys keep me writing so thank you all! Keep reading and reviewing! I hope to have more up soon! _

_Love K2gal615_


	18. Chapter 17 Lost Without You

**Chapter 17- Lost Without You**

"What Brandon?" she said, through sniffles, almost not caring, because she didn't think it would be the least amount of help.

"Bloom, Sky does love you."

"Right, how would you know that? What'd he tell you?"

"Well, yes."

"Yeah right! He is still engaged to Diaspro. And if, to you, that shows he loves me…"

"Bloom. That is the part I left out."

"What do you mean?" she said, confused.

"About two days after you found out and stopped talking to him, he realized that he needed you. That he loved you, not her. He broke the engagement. He's lost without you, Bloom. "

"Oh my god…" she whispered. She finally realized what she meant to him.

But it was too late.

"Squire! How long did you think you could keep this from us?" yelled someone from above. Everyone looked up and saw a ship with the King and Queen of Eraclyon in it.

"My baby!" the Queen screamed.

Bloom stayed next to him as the King and Queen descended.

"Are you the girl who ruined the long relationship of my son?" demanded the King, as he looked at Bloom

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, yet her voice was still strong. "Yes I am."

"How could you do this to him?" the Queen yelled.

Stella spoke up, "Hey! She didn't do anything—"

"SILENCE!" the Queen yelled. "We are not speaking to you, you commoner."

"I AM THE PRINCESS OF SOLARIA! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?" she yelled.

"Oh beg your pardon, Princess. Just what are you doing with our Squire." asked the King

"Well," she said, her checks turning red, "I love him and it doesn't matter what he is."

"How nice." He said, with a half smile. "But we don't feel the same, now you filth little wench! GET OFF MY SON!"

"I am NOT a wench! I AM THE PRINCESS OF SPARKS!" she yelled, getting angry. The boys had to hold back their girls for each and everyone of them was ready to use their Winx on those two late comers.

"hahaha Sparks is dead. No one was left from the planet." Laughed the King

"Yes there is. And I am it. I am the sole heir to the thrown of Sparks. Now, I think this matter has nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that Sky is laying on the ground, possibly dying. So why don't we stop arguing and try and fix Sky." She stated, as she turned back to him. Bloom held his hand and stroked his hair.

The King and Queen were rather embarrassed now. So they only stayed for ten minutes, before deciding it was time to leave. Upon departure, they said they would send the Royal Nurses but no one was listening.

Seconds after they left, another ship touched down.

_Thanks again! Keep reading!!! More comin soon!!!_

_K2gal615_


	19. Chapter 18 Priorites

**Chapter 18- Priorities **

The ship opened and two figures ran from it, holding hands.

"Guys! The witches began their attacks!" yelled Helia.

"What? How do you know?" asked Timmie

"We got a radio on the ship from Kodatorta. It's really bad, guys. They started at Red Fountain, and well, it's almost done for. In fact, it has pretty much fallen already." Stated Helia

"What about all the Specialists?" asked Brandon

"Everyone got out and is going to Alfea to await the next attack." Silence spread around the whole group.

"Bloom, you just have to go back to Sparks." Said Flora.

"Flora, I'm not leaving Sky!" she said, still crying.

"We'll go with you, Bloom." Said Tecna, looking at Timmie, "and you can bring Sky in the ship if you want."

"We'll all go, Bloom!" said Musa

"No," said Helia, "We can't. We have to go fight for Alfea."

"They'll do fine without us." Said Stella

"No guys," said Bloom, "I have to do this by myself. So Tecna and Timmy, thanks for offering. I'll figure out how to drive the ship."

"Oh Bloom, you can't go by yourself, especially with no powers!" said Tecna

"I'll have Sky."

"Oh Sweetie, he's not any condition to help you!" said Flora.

"I believe in him, Flora. And he believes in me. Everything will be alright."

"I'll set the ship so it just drives you straight there and back on manual." Said Helia

"We should go, guys." Said Riven. "Good Luck, Bloom. And Sky? Keep her safe."

"Here, Bloom. It's an herbal tea for Sky. Try and get it in his mouth, ok?" said Flora

"Bloom, are you sure you want to do this? Logically, it's impossible." Said Tecna

"Have faith." That was all Bloom could choke out.

"Bloom, everything will be ok." Said Stella, even though she didn't sound too convinced.

"Just remember that Sky loves you." Said Brandon

"Be careful." Said Timmy

"I love you, girl." Said Musa

"We ALL love you." Said Flora.

They all hugged their friend and Bloom headed into the ship with Riven carrying Sky behind her. Riven got off the craft and it started. Bloom was off. And it was time for the others to fight the witches.

_Thanks again! Keep reading!!! More comin soon!!!_

_K2gal615_


	20. Chapter 19 Tea, a Drink wJam and Bread

**Chapter 19- Tea, a Drink with Jam and Bread**

The way to Sparks was very quiet. The whole ride she sat next to the bed Riven set up for Sky. She held his hand and played with his beautiful blond hair. _Oh Sky. How can I get you to wake up? _Something made her lean forward and kiss his check. Then she kissed his mouth. She looked at him for a few minutes. Then stood up, angry. _Why did I think that would work? That only works in stupid Earth fairy tales. This is not a fairy tale. Even though I am a fairy…(she shook her head) this is real life. I wish Sky was awake, he would help me. _So for some reason, she started pretending he was alive. She started talking to him, just about the most random things. She would tell him her favorite childhood stories and somehow it calmed her. Not too long after that she realized that she had landed on her planet. That was when she remembered the tea.

-----------------------------------_At Alfea_

"SUN POWER!" Stella yelled as she got three of those ugly bugs from the Trixes army of Decay. "YES!" screamed in excitement. Suddenly, all three of them grew up from the ground and made one giant one. "Oh no." she said.

"You wanna mess with my girl?" yelled Brandon. He used he sword and sliced it in half.

"Thanks Brandon!" She said as blew him a kiss and went to go help one of the other Winx girls.

The battle had just begun and already it looked hopeless. All these gross bugs would just bond with another and grow even bigger whenever they were defeated. An entire tower from Alfea had already been destroyed in a manner of minutes. The Winx girls and the Red Fountain boys had been giving their best; it just didn't look like enough. Saladin, Faragonda, Griselda, and Kodatorta were doing their best, too. But they could only fight so much. It almost seemed like there were more bugs than people, for sneak attacks were very popular. The bugs were coming up left, right, and center, and no one could stop them. It all seemed hopeless.

"DIGITAL FIREWALL!"

"SYMPHONY SOUNDS!"

"SUNBEAM!"

"VENUS TRAP!"

"The girls look so cute when they're saving the world." Laughed Brandon, as he cut down another bug.

Suddenly, without warning, during one of the girls' attacks, the bugs disappeared, and instead of a bug, they got Kodatorta!

"AHHHH!" he yelled

"Ooops! Sorry!" yelled Stella

"Kodatorta! The girls didn't mean to hit you." Yelled Brandon rushing over to help him.

"I know, Brandon." He said getting up on his own.

"What happened? One second we were fighting them and the next second everything was gone!" asked Tecna

"I don't know, Tecna. But if I know the witches, I'd say they were planning another attack. I think we should rest up for now. Call Bloom and see how she is." Said Faragonda.

-------------------------------------_Back at the ship_

"Bloom?"

-------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------

_Sorry it's taken me soooo long to write!!! School has been crazy and I was on retreat this weekend. I hope to update again soon!_

_K2gal615_


	21. Chapter 20Answer Me!

**Chapter 20- Answer Me!**

"_Hey! This is Bloom's phone. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message, and I'll get back to you!_"

"Ugh! I got her machine!" said Stella

"Let's try radioing the ship!" suggested Riven

"Good idea!" said Timmie "Bloom? Do you copy? This is Timmy and the rest of the boys and the girls. Bloom? Where are you, Bloom? Do you copy? Answer Bloom!"

"Why isn't she answering!" freaked Stella.

"Maybe she's not in the ship." Said Musa

"Nope, she's there alright. I would know if she was off the reading, and she would go off the reading as soon as she exited the ship. She's still in it." Said Tecna

"Oh no!" said Flora "Bloom! Answer us!" she said, screaming into the voicebox.

Bloom was in the ship. She just wasn't at the desk. She fed the tea to Sky and was now pacing the room.

"Bloom?" she heard and she realized it wasn't Sky, that it was Flora, calling on the voicebox.

"Flora?" said Bloom

"Oh thank God!" screamed Stella.

"Hi guys! What's up! How did everything go?"

"Well the witches attacked for sure, but they pulled out now, for some reason. Faragonda thinks they'll be back soon." Said Timmy

"How's Sky?" asked Riven

"I don't know. He hasn't awakened yet— Hold on a sec, guys."

She dropped the voicebox and went back into the room.

"Bloom?" she heard again.

"Sky?" she replied. "Oh it is you! Thank God you're ok!"

"Bloom? Where am I?" he asked, confused

"We're on a ship. We're in Sparks. I have to get my power back." She reminded him

"But Sparks is a dead planet and you don't know the source of your power." He said, confused.

"Yes, I do."

"And why would you have to get your power back? And why would you bring me and not the other girls. Aren't you still mad at me?"

"Sky? You were there when the witches took my power, don't you remember?" she asked, confused her self

"No." he said

"Oh my God."

-------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------

_Sorry it's taken me soooo long to write!!! More will be up soon!_

_K2gal615_


	22. Chapter 21Fights and Firsts

**Chapter 21- Fights and Firsts**

Then the corners on his mouth turned up, "Nah! I'm just kidding, Bloom! I remember everything."

"Sky!" Bloom said, angrily, as she threw a pillow at him and went to go tell everyone what just happened.

"Wow that jerk! I can't believe he just did that!" yelled Stella.

"I know! I'm really mad at him. But I'm so glad he is ok."

"You were really worried, weren't you, Bloom?" asked Helia

"Of course I was! He means everything to me! Not to mention I broke his heart twice in one day!"

"Oh Bloom! Don't blame yourself, sweetie!" said Flora. "Sky didn't tell you he broke off the engagement. You were just trying to help him."

"I know, Flora—" began Bloom, but she was cut off.

"Which reminds me, Brandon. Why did you wait until Sky's deathbed to tell Bloom he broke off the engagement?" asked Stella, angrily

"It wasn't my secret to tell, cupcake."

"But Brandon!—" Stella said

"Stella! Calm down! Brandon's right—" she began, as she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Bloom?" said a voice from the door.

"Hey Sky! Nice to hear your voice, buddy!" said Brandon

"yeah Brandon was almost gonna be dog food! HAHA!" laughed Riven.

"Hey guys." Said Sky, "Bloom, can I have a word with you?"

"I'll talk to you later, guys! Good luck." At that, she turned off the voicebox and turned to Sky.

"I'm sorry, Bloom." He said

"For which part? Not telling me you broke off the engagement with Diaspro? Taking off when you thought I hated you? Jumping off a cliff? Not waking up? Pretending you had AMNESIA!" she said angrily. She was so mad, and yet so happy.

"Bloom, I'm sorry for all of it. You have no idea. I thought I would be funny, pretending I didn't remember anything."

"Sky! It wasn't funny at all! I thought you were dead! I was blaming myself! But I am glad you're alright. So don't ever EVER do that again."

"I won't, Bloom." He went to her and held her.

----------------------------------------_Back at alfea_

"Riven! This waiting is like killing me! I can't stand it!" said Musa. After Bloom had hung up with them, the respective couple went off to different parts of the school to chat, figuring it just might be the last time they did so. Musa and Riven sat in the dance hall.

"Musa, everything will be ok." He said, sounding unsure

"How can you be so sure? We barely headed off that last group of ugly bugs. How do you know it's not over?" she asked

"I don't know, Musa. But we can't let that bother us. We have to try and be positive."

"Whoa! That's the first time I've heard you try to 'be positive'."

"I have to try, Musa. For you." She looked at him and smiled. "Now, why don't we play some music? That will calm you down."

------------------------------------------------------By the Fountain

"What are you thinking about, Stella?" asked Brandon

"Bloom. I'm afraid, Brandon. She doesn't have her powers. I mean, I know she's with Sky, but—I'm scared for her! We never actually got to see what was on Sparks. We don't know the dangers. For all we know, fairy-eating frozen creatures could live there!" said Stella, fearful

"Sky will protect her. Just like I will protect you."

"Thanks Brandon, but it's most likely I will be protecting you. And that is what I am afraid of. Bloom doesn't have her powers, so how is she supposed to protect Sky protecting her?"

"Stella, we can protect you guys. We are heros."

"Ok, squireboy"

"Stell! I won't always be squire, you know."

"Oh Brandon! I meant what I said to the King and Queen. That stuff doesn't matter to me! I was still best friends with Bloom, even though I thought she was an Earth girl! And Brandon, I will always love you."

"I will always love you too, Stell. And I will protect you, no matter what."

-----------------------------------------------------------In the computer room

"Timmy! There has to be a way we can predict the next attack!"

"Tecna—" he said, quietly

"We need to know when they are coming!"

"Tecna—" he said, a little louder

"We have to be ready!"

"TECNA!" he yelled

"Oh, yes—" she said, as she was interrupted by Timmy, kissing her.

----------------------------------------------------------In the Art Room-

"Helia?" Flora asked.

"Yes?" he replied, from behind his easel and paints.

"Do you think we'll survive the next attack?"

"I have to believe it, Flora. I have to have faith in my friends. I wouldn't be able to bear the thought if—if we lost."

"What do you think would happen if we did lose?"

"Well…they'd probably kill Saladin and Faragonda and then go and kill Ms. Griffin at Cloud Tower. Then…and this is just a guess….they' d probably kill Bloom."

"Why?!" she asked, frightened

"Because she is the sole person who could take the Dragon Fire back."

"Helia," she said, trying to change the subject, "what are you painting?"

"Something beautiful and full of love and light. A flower."

"Oooo what flower? Can I see?"

He faced the easel to her, and she gazed upon a beautiful picture of herself.


	23. Chapter 22 Surprise Attacks

**Chapter 22- Surprise Attacks**

While the fairies and hero's awaited another attack, Bloom and Sky finally began looking for the castle. The last time they were there, Musa had located it and it was covered with ice. So now all they had to do was find out how to get in. They had walked for about a half hour when they had finally approached the castle.

"So now that we're here, any idea on how to get inside?" asked Sky

"No ide-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bloom had fallen down through a crack in the ice

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think we should be worried the attack hasn't come yet?" asked Griselda/

"I think they are going for the element of surprise, so be one your guard." Replied Faragonda

"MS. FARAGONDA! LOOK! A PORTAL IS OPENING THROUGH THE BARRIOR!" yelled a fairy.

"THIS IS IT EVERYONE—" But she was interrupted by a familiar face.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Bloom!" Sky yelled, "I'll get you out of there!"

"Sky! Get down here! This leads to my castle!" she said

"What? Is it safe to jump?"

"I think so."

He landed safely and she went to help him up. She grabbed his hand and they walked into the entrance to Bloom's castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Griffin? What? How did you get here? What are you doing here?" asked Faragonda, confused

"Well, you see, the three witches locked up me and my girls so they could take over. We were finally able to break out and I used a portal to get us here." She replied

"Well….um….nice to see you." Faragonda was aghast. It had been years since she had seen Griffin. They had never been friends, even in their school year days, so she found it odd that Griffin would come to her for help.

"Look," said Griffin, walking her out of ear shot, "You are the only one that can help me right now. The witches have taken over my castle and we have just found out they are descendants of the Coven. We need the Powers of Light to unite again. So can we try to get along for the next few hours?"

"I would like to point out, Griffin, that I was never the problem; it was you who was too proud to get along with me." Replied Faragonda, as she chuckled.

Sorry it took soooo long for me to update readers! School has been CRAZY! I figured it was only fair 2 update with 2 chapters! So here you go! ENJOY! 

K2gal


	24. Chapter 23 What Lies Beneath

**Chapter 23- What Lies Beneath**

Upon entering Bloom's castle, Bloom closed her eyes, for fear of the state of demolishment that she was sure her castle was in. He smiled at her and looked. All he could do was gaze in awe. A room lay feet in front of them and it was, somehow, still intact.

"Bloom, it's safe to open your eyes."

"How bad is it?" she asked, afraid

"It's—indescribable." He said, full of awe

"Oh no." she said. Seconds later, she unwillingly opened her eyes. She staggered back as she saw the beauty that lived in the room. All four walls were intact. They were white with gold posts at every edge of the room. A diamond chandelier was strung from the top of the ceiling and diamonds and gold hung around the room. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Oh my gosh. This is just—amazing. What is this room?" she asked

"Well, by the looks of it, it might be the treasure room." He replied. He knew all about this castle-y stuff, for he was a Prince himself.

"I want to explore the rest of the castle!" she exclaimed.

"Alright. I'll stay here and guard the treasure." He added, jokingly

"Will you come with me?" she asked

"Of course. If that's what you want."

As they left the room, they walked down a long hallway with similar accents as the room: white walls and gold posts. In fact, almost every room in the castle had these accents, except the bedrooms. The hall led to three different rooms: a kitchen, a dining room, and a party room and each room led to more rooms and stairs. Not every room had been in as wonderful condition as the treasure room. In fact, most of the rooms had burn marks on them and had an inkling of destruction and a feeling of dark magic. The two peered into most rooms and continued to walk. They got lost within fifteen minutes and soon decided to turn back. But before they did, they found Bloom's bedroom. It's walls were pink with silver posts. In the middle of the room, sat a crib fit for a queen with gold railings and beautiful cotton soft pillows. This room led to another room with purple walls and silver posts. It appeared that Bloom had a sister. These two rooms and the treasure rooms were the only ones without a sense of destruction.

"Bloom, I'm sorry but we can't continue this castle examination, we have to find the Dragon Fire."

"Where do you think it would be?" she asked, upset that she couldn't learn anymore about her past. She sat on her sisters' bed.

"Well, if an ultimate power source was somewhere in this castle, it wouldn't be in a room that got destroyed because it wouldn't let the room get destroyed."

"So you think it would be in one of these three rooms?" she asked

"I think so."

"What if there are more not destroyed throughout the castle?"

"Well that could be possible. But why would it be anywhere else?"

"Hang on a sec, Sky. Do you see that?"

"See what?"

Bloom ran back into her room and Sky followed close behind. Behind Bloom's crib, a door appeared.

"What is that?" asked Bloom, curious

"Let's check it out."

The room was oddly shaped, circular and rather small. The walls were lined with shelves and books upon books packed the shelves that seemed to reach the Heavens. Bloom and Sky examined the small room with awe. They were so entranced with the room that they didn't notice a small man appear from the shelves in front of them.

Sorry it took soooo long for me to update everyone! School has been CRAZY! I hope to start getting them out a little more regular. I've started to write more stories too, so I might update those soon too! So here you go! ENJOY! 

K2gal


	25. Chapter 24An Insipid Man

**Chapter 24- An Insipid Man **

"Bloom Thompson (made up Earth name) Stars (made up Sparks name). Daughter of Mike and Vanessa Thompson and Oritel and Miriam Stars. Sister of Daphne. Resident of Earth. Sole heiress to the Sparks thrown. Keeper of the Dragon Fire. " said the man in a low monotonous tone, almost like Riven's, acting as if he did this everyday, startling Bloom.

"And you are Sky Brodken (made up name). Son of Thomas and Lisa (made up names) Brodken. Future King of Eraclyon. Hero.) said the man, this time to Sky, in the same tone.

"How do you know who we are?" asked Sky

"I am the keeper of records of Sparks." He said, almost as if he expected this conversation, "And it is my duty to know everything about everything in this kingdom, especially who the Princess associates with, particularly if they will marry one day." The two exchanged awkward glances at this.

"But this Planet has been dead for 15 years." Said Sky for Bloom was still trying to find her voice

"Not really. With the Princess alive and the Dragon Fire still lurking in these very walls, Sparks was very much alive, just not to the rest of the universe. So Princess, I know you have questions bubbling inside you, ask them."

Bloom was absolutely flooded with questions that needed answering so she didn't stop until the very last one. "I have a sister? Where is she? Where did this room come from? How come parts of the castle are harmed while others aren't? How did I end up at earth? Where is the Dragon Fire? Can I get it back?"

"Are you done now?" she nodded, "Very well. Your sister died to save you, but she still exists deep within you. I expect she will become more evident as you progress on your journey through Alfea. She is the one that sent you to Earth. The Coven planned on destroying you but she put you into a portal (he yawned, bored). The Coven didn't know where you went so they couldn't find you. They knew you held the Dragon Fire so they just destroyed the castle and the rest of Sparks. What they didn't know was that the Dragon Fire lies within the roots of the castle so even if it seemed all was destroyed; it was not so. Not even their magic could destroy it. You are meant for it, so naturally, only you can retrieve it. This room was built by the Queen herself before the Coven attacked. Only a handful knew about it and even less knew how to get in. You got in because you are the Queen's daughter and she, how can I put this, put the key inside of you. She foresaw something like the attack on Sparks and saw fit to make something for her children to find out their story and regain their thrown. I believe I answered all your questions except where the dragon fire is. The only answer I can give you is that it is in the very depth of the castle, a very special place. It would not have been destroyed by the Coven. And now I must go."

"NO! Wait! I need your help!" she screamed

"I can do no more, Princess. I will be here when you get the castle back, but for now you need to get the flame back to fight the descendants from the Coven."

"How did you know that?"

"I told you; I know everything about my Princess. Good Luck." And with that, he disappeared.

Idk about you guys, but I've been having trouble getting on for the last few days sooo sorry about that! So here you go! ENJOY! 

K2gal


End file.
